


The Time Werewolves Were No Help At All With Stiles's Feathery Little Problem - #1 Scott

by Llama



Series: The Time Werewolves Were No Help At All With Stiles's Feathery Little Problem [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Multi, Silly, Valentine's Day, Wingfic, eventual Stiles/Erica/Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama/pseuds/Llama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wakes up with wings. Yeah, that's the whole plot. Oh, and werewolves are no help at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time Werewolves Were No Help At All With Stiles's Feathery Little Problem - #1 Scott

**Author's Note:**

> Wings and utter crack, written as five short flash fics for Full Moon Ficlet on Valentine's Day 2013. Yes, it took me this long to get around to posting it here!
> 
> Eventually revealed as Stiles/Erica/Isaac.

"Dude," is what Scott says when Stiles finally convinces him that he's _really not joking_. "Are you an angel? Do you have a halo too?" 

Stiles hasn't checked, being too concerned initially with the _giant impossible wings_ growing out of his back, but a dash for the mirror suggests that no, whatever else might be going on, participation in heavenly choirs does not seem to be on the agenda. Which is good news for any heavenly choirs that might have been expecting him, because he's pretty sure they aren't the sort of outfits where you can mouth along silently at the back and get away with it.

Not that he and Scott have ever done that. Um.

"Distinct lack of sparkly halos here," Stiles tells him. "And I'm not sure they're the usual sort of angel wings, they're sort of... wide. And wrong. Very wrong, maybe even demonic. But there's no sign of horns, hooves--" He peers over his shoulder and remembers why that won't work, so he waves the hand not holding his phone around his ass. "Or a tail."

"Well, duh." Stiles can practically hear Scott roll his eyes, and he's tempted to ask Scott when exactly they swapped roles, but he's pretty sure he can blame the shock of waking up this morning with wings. He's going to be blaming everything for the rest of his life ever on waking up this morning with wings. "You wouldn't have feathery wings if you were some sort of devil or demon, they're always sort of leathery or bat-like. And no self-respecting demon would have white wings. Although--"

" _Now_ we hit on your area of expertise?" Stiles says, incredulous. "You can't put this kind of effort into the whole werewolf thing?"

"Wings are way cooler," Scott assures him, but he's not the poor sucker trying to fit them through doorways, so it's easy for him to talk.

"They're really not," Stiles says. "Neither is not having any clue where they came from, or what the _holy fuck_ is going on."

"Dude," Scott says, managing to sound both impressed and scandalised at once. "You can't say 'holy fuck' if you're an angel."


End file.
